


Negli Occhi del Drago

by Aliseia



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Smauglock, crossover?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelli erano gli occhi di Smaug.<br/>Più pericolosi delle sue scaglie brillanti. Più micidiali della sua voce scura, e fonti di un turbamento di uguale proporzione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negli Occhi del Drago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Questo è uno scherzo e insieme uno stratagemma che mi consentirà di muovermi liberamente in futuro. È un gioco, forse un crossover. Ma se il passaggio da un fandom all'altro (e ritorno) dovesse risultarvi indigesto, prendetelo solo come un esperimento, l'eccentrico delirio di un attimo, di un indefinibile Alternativo Universo. ;)  
> Dedica inevitabile a Nykyo e Allons-y (sarabakanashimi ), poiché il piccolo delirio deriva dalle prime chiacchiere scambiate con loro sull'ineffabile creatura chiamata Smauglock! Loro sono le fatine che capiscono i corvi, e comprenderanno anche perché l'ho scritta.

**Negli occhi del Drago**

 

“Come on, thief. Don’t be shy”  
Il modo in cui soffiava l’aria tra i denti, per strascicare quella s fino a lui…  
Il brivido lungo la schiena di Bilbo scese fino a circondare i fianchi, serpeggiò avanti, in regioni che raramente venivano sollecitate.  
Forse, a volte, lo sguardo fermo e blu di Thorin Oakenshield aveva sortito lo stesso effetto. Ma più languido, meno immediato.  
Meno devastante.  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di provare vergogna, poiché quella sensazione si sovrappose a tutte le altre che tenevano all’erta i suoi sensi: paura, meraviglia, disagio.  
Non era difficile dar loro un nome. La più complicata era questa, che Bilbo preferì lasciare senza una definizione propria.  
Era come sentirsi attraversati da qualcosa, e rovesciati, esposti, senza pelle.  
Se Bilbo avesse viaggiato nel tempo, qualche scienziato solerte gli avrebbe spiegato cosa succede ad un corpo contaminato dalle radiazioni: ogni atomo scomposto e poi ricomposto di nuovo, diverso da prima.  
Così si sentiva.  
Ma non si sentiva timido. Bilbo Baggins non era timido. Riservato, calcolatore. Ma non timido.  
Prudente, ecco. La parola giusta era “prudente”.  
Più o meno.  
E sempre che affrontare un drago per aiutare uno sgangherato gruppo di nani potesse definirsi prudente.  
Il buio si mosse.  
Bilbo trattenne il fiato, mentre l’aria fumosa e densa si accendeva di un chiarore purpureo, e poi di lampi di luce cangiante: dal rosso-fiamma a un giallo-verde da rettile, che trascolorò in una tinta più limpida e bella, un verde lacustre, e quindi in un incredibile azzurro…

Due specchi gemelli, lucidi e obliqui, riempirono completamente lo spazio.  
In fretta Bilbo distolse lo sguardo.  
Quelli erano gli occhi di Smaug.  
Più pericolosi delle sue scaglie brillanti. Più micidiali della sua voce scura, e fonti di un turbamento di uguale proporzione.  
Difficile, in ogni caso, concentrarsi su una cosa diversa dal drago, poiché quello riempiva lo spazio, il tempo e i sensi di Bilbo con un’autorità che andava oltre la pur considerevole mole, oltre la borbottante minaccia di quelle aride labbra frastagliate.  
Nella penombra, alla luce flebile riverberata dall’oro e dalle gemme, sembrava quasi che quelle labbra fossero umane, sebbene crudeli, scagliose. E come piegate in un sorriso di scherno.  
Da esse, e dalle froge frementi, uscivano foschi sbuffi di fumo.  
“Dove sei… Perché non osi guardami negli occhi?”  
“Perché ho paura” pensò Bilbo. “Ho paura di specchiarmi e di vedere cose che non vorrei.”  
Nondimeno la trama ruvida di quella voce lo sollecitava, i suoi sussurri più intossicanti di quelle venefiche volute di fumo, e dal suo angolo protetto e invisibile Bilbo osò alzare lo sguardo sugli immensi occhi bestiali.

Dentro. Sottosopra e a rovescio. In un attimo si sentì sollevato, sospeso sull’orlo, mentre lampi di verde e di azzurro prendevano il sopravvento sul rosso ferino.  
E Bilbo precipitò.  
Agitò le braccia, per la sensazione di cadere e perdersi in una materia chiara e avvolgente, un conturbante iridescente bagliore.  
Finché non giunse violentemente a toccare il suolo, ma restando in piedi.  
Davanti a lui, in una lontananza vaga e fumosa, uomini di un altro tempo si muovevano nella danza di un rito dimenticato.  
In mezzo a loro, gli occhi scintillanti, il delicato busto nudo ed eretto, una creatura altissima, non propriamente umana, assisteva immobile e sorridente.  
Le sue orecchie erano a punta come quelle degli elfi, ma dietro di esse si arricciavano due protuberanze simili alle corna corte e tozze di un caprone.  
Negli occhi, chiarissimi e obliqui, danzavano le fiamme rosse della cerimonia.  
Poi lo sguardo della creatura incontrò il suo. Bilbo fece appena in tempo ad osservare il bagliore bronzeo della pelle nuda, la linea frastagliata delle labbra sensuali, le narici frementi, da cui uscivano sbuffi di fumo.  
Negli occhi dal colore indefinito, un azzurro screziato di verde, ardevano un’insaziabile curiosità, un’intelligenza implacabile, il tormento di infinite domande sul perché delle cose terrestri e sul mistero della natura umana.  
Dilemmi tali che avrebbero potuto strappare persino un dio dalla propria perfetta, compiaciuta immobilità, per gettarlo nella storia, tra quegli uomini la cui cieca, sensuale vitalità doveva sembrare alla creatura così seducente.  
Non era emozione, si badi bene, ciò che si leggeva nello sguardo insieme fermo ed elusivo, bensì un interesse logico e freddo.  
La creatura aveva per certi versi lo sguardo divertito di un bambino che, afferrata una trepida farfalla, esamina avidamente il fremito delle ali, facendosi domande sul meccanismo del volo, sulla funzione della polvere iridescente sulle sue ali, ma non sulla sofferenza e sugli spasmi di quel corpo fragile che tiene tra le dita.  
Sofferenza che lui, beninteso, non ha intenzione alcuna di provocare.

Comunque, quando la creatura si avvide di Bilbo, qualcosa negli occhi freddi e trasparenti si accese, un chiarore come di gemme attraversate dalla luce.  
Lo hobbit vide e sentì tutto questo, nella frazione della frazione di un attimo, prima di essere gettato ancora, e con maggiore angoscia e accelerazione, tra una serie di eventi e di visioni incomprensibili e strani.  
Davanti agli occhi stupiti di Bilbo scorrevano piccoli e grandi eventi, affollati di tante persone, e il piccolo hobbit capiva che quegli eventi erano in sequenza temporale, sebbene il loro susseguirsi non fosse sempre lineare, poiché spesso i fatti si svolgevano nello stesso scenario (riconosceva un particolare evidente, come una montagna, un grande palazzo, un albero secolare) ma gli uomini sulla scena cambiavano, per atteggiamento e lingua e modo di vestire.  
Solo uno tra la folla era sempre costante nella presenza, ma diverso nel tempo, e sempre più simile agli umani.  
La creatura fatata dagli occhi chiari.  
Via via la sua statura si riduceva, le appendici cornute si nascondevano dietro le orecchie sempre più rotonde, fino a sparire del tutto. La pelle diveniva più pallida, quasi traslucida, perdendo nel tempo quel suo splendore iniziale di oro rosso.  
In una visione, quella che si fermò più a lungo davanti agli occhi turbati di Bilbo, la creatura sembrava ormai indistinguibile dagli uomini, non fosse stato che per l’inquietudine febbrile nello sguardo ormai azzurro, quasi indaco, in cui brillava la stessa curiosità degli inizi, mitigata però da una dolcezza ironica e sempre più complice.  
Aveva il mento appoggiato alle mani, chiuse palmo contro palmo, nell’attitudine di un uomo impegnato a pensare, una ruga profonda come un solco in mezzo agli occhi, e le labbra dischiuse nel pronunciare una parola…  
Bilbo si protese in avanti, come se la sua salvezza dipendesse da quella parola, cercando di afferrare quella che gli sembrava un’imprevista rivelazione.  
Accanto all’uomo una pipa e un portacenere, dalle narici uscivano volute di fumo…  
Poi la scena bruscamente cambiò.

Nel corso della sua fantastica peregrinazione, sempre qualcosa lo allontanava da “lui”.  
Stavolta lo scenario sembrava simile alle terre che Bilbo già conosceva, almeno per sentito dire, ma aveva qualcosa di strano e di irreale.  
C’era il mare. La visione dello hobbit abbracciava due sponde di una profonda, stretta insenatura, e dalle due parti due grandi città si stendevano verso l’interno, l’una di fronte all’altra, come se con la loro stessa esistenza volessero sfidarsi. L’aria era infatti carica di tensione, come per una battaglia imminente, e in mezzo il mare si gonfiava in onde terribili e schiumose.  
In basso, sulla riva più interna, a vertiginosa distanza dal punto di osservazione di Bilbo, un uomo dalla sagoma ormai familiare aveva acceso un fuoco, e le fiamme lanciavano lampi palpitanti sulla sua carnagione chiara, accendevano i suoi occhi obliqui di un’ardente curiosità per lo scontro emotivo che si svolgeva sopra.  
Due uomini, infatti, si confrontavano dalle due sponde, ingigantiti in modo anomalo rispetto alla normale prospettiva.  
Uno era robusto, massiccio, stretto nel suo cappotto nero.  
Fissava in lontananza l’altro uomo, più alto e snello, apparentemente più giovane, e splendente nel suo abito bianco.  
I capelli del primo erano cortissimi e neri, e aveva una corta barba dello stesso colore, ma appena punteggiata di grigio.  
Bilbo non lo aveva mai visto, o almeno così credeva, ma nello stesso tempo sentiva di conoscerlo.  
Sentiva che, qualora quello avesse alzato lo sguardo su di lui, che non era in nessun luogo preciso, ma come sospeso nel vuoto, fluttuante in uno spazio indefinito, una nuova rivelazione lo avrebbe colpito con la potenza di una scarica elettrica.  
“Chi sei?” chiese allora di colpo, quasi a spezzare l’incantesimo nel quale evidentemente tutti loro erano caduti.  
L’uomo vestito di nero alzò gli occhi. Il volto era fiero e bello, le fattezze come scolpite nella pietra. Unica cosa mobile proprio gli occhi, di un blu incredibile, intenso e implacabile, cupi e profondi e tormentati come il mare in tempesta che ruggiva sotto.  
Quegli occhi Bilbo davvero li conosceva bene.  
“Thorin Oakenshield… Sei qui anche tu…” mormorò mentre il cuore gli sussultava nel petto per la commozione.  
L’uomo che aveva chiamato Thorin corrugò la fronte, come se facesse fatica a capire.  
Lo guardò con aria smarrita. “Qui dove?” e “Come mi hai chiamato?” sembrava chiedere quello sguardo crepuscolare.  
Bilbo invece capì. Thorin non era in grado di ricordare.  
Doveva essere la tortura peggiore.  
Ma poi lo sguardo dell’uomo chiamato Thorin si fissò di nuovo sull’altro lato della scogliera, sul ragazzo vestito di bianco.  
Quello portava anche lui capelli corti, ma leggermente mossi, di un biondo scuro, come il colore dell’oro antico, una ciocca scendeva noncurante sulla fronte, e aveva lunghi occhi malinconici, di un colore indefinito tra il verde, l’azzurro e il grigio, e un sorriso radioso che sembrava in grado di placare persino la tempesta imminente.  
Aveva piegato di lato la testa, quasi appoggiandola alla spalla, e la luce cupa della sera incombente si posava livida sui lineamenti delicati.  
C’era comunque qualcosa, nel suo atteggiamento insieme soave ed altezzoso, che colpì Bilbo come una nuova rivelazione.  
Aveva già visto quella figura longilinea e insieme imponente, conosceva l’inchinarsi beffardo e insieme imperioso di quella graziosa testa.  
“Re Thranduil…” sussurrò, quasi timoroso di farsi sentire. Il ragazzo vestito di bianco alzò il capo di scatto, come colpito.  
Poi scorse evidentemente il piccolo hobbit, perché sorrise di nuovo, e fu come un lampo di luce nella notte, lo sbocciare accelerato di un fiore.  
“Bilbo, amico degli elfi…” La voce non aveva perso quel suo tono altero e insieme carezzevole.  
Amico degli elfi? Cosa voleva dire? Bilbo non aveva amici tra gli elfi! Non al momento, perlomeno.  
Ma dunque Re Thranduil ricordava. Conosceva il nome di Bilbo e il proprio.  
Questo però non doveva averlo reso più appagato o più sereno, poiché i suoi occhi, nonostante il sorriso, erano lucidi e di una tristezza infinita.  
Bilbo pensò che ricordare può essere un’ancora più insopportabile tortura.  
Nel frattempo, l’uomo dall’altra parte sembrava non accorgersi più di niente, né di Bilbo né dell’abisso sotto i propri piedi.  
Proteso nel vuoto fissava il ragazzo chiamato Thranduil con occhi che lampeggiavano, come se non potesse sopportare oltre quella situazione, come se non ci fosse nient’altro da guardare nell’universo intero.  
Bilbo sentì che doveva lasciare la scena, e in un angolo della sua coscienza una sensuale bocca arricciata sorrise.

Lo hobbit sentì ancora quel brivido lungo la schiena, paura ed eccitazione, e qualcosa lo trascinò via come afferrandolo allo stomaco, con mani artigliate e sorprendentemente gentili.  
Volteggiò vertiginosamente, senza punti di riferimento, nuove scene ormai ridotte a macchie di colore, e con un’ultima giravolta fu portato infine di nuovo davanti al proprio fantasioso persecutore.  
Di nuovo preferì evitare i lunghi occhi felini, per concentrarsi ancora sugli anelli di fumo che uscivano dalle labbra aride. Labbra che, in un lampo interiore che gli sembrò come il fantasma di un ricordo, immaginò calde e sorprendentemente arrendevoli.  
Allora, insieme all’enigma leggero e volatile del fumo, uscì finalmente anche quella parola.  
Non era una cosa, né un’esortazione, bensì un nome.  
Un nome proprio che non corrispondeva a nessuno che fosse a lui noto, ma che pure gli riempiva il cuore di tenerezza e di nostalgia.  
“John…” sussurrò la creatura.

E Bilbo seppe in quell’istante che tutto quello che aveva visto lo riguardava, e che lui non era un testimone neutrale di quelle lotte, delle vicende di quegli umani, delle sofferenze che aveva indovinato dietro la calma impassibile di alcuni di loro.  
Bilbo seppe, nell’istante in cui Smaug pronunciò il nome, che in un modo o nell’altro il suo destino era legato a quello del drago, e che la sua violenza appassionata, devastante, infantile, avrebbe legato per sempre tra loro anche il destino del Re degli Elfi e del Principe dei Nani.  
Il piccolo hobbit sentì che c’era un punto nell’universo dove le loro esistenze si erano misteriosamente intrecciate, e che né il tempo né lo spazio avrebbero potuto separarli per sempre.  
Tutto ciò che era successo, tutto ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco, si sarebbe ripetuto ancora.  
Ma non uguale, bensì trasformato dal loro dolore, dalla loro saggezza, dalla loro inestinguibile brama di vita.  
Il drago stesso si sarebbe perpetuato nel tempo, ma sempre diverso, sempre più umano e simile a loro, lasciando in ricordo della sua divinità solo una traccia incandescente di stelle nel cielo.

E allora per ultimo Bilbo precipitò nello spazio nero, in un’oscurità a tratti terribile, a tratti complice come un abbraccio, si capovolse più volte, perdendo il senso dell’orientamento.  
Nonostante la paura, lo smarrimento, il mistero, cercò sempre però di mantenere lo sguardo su quelle stelle, di cui una più luminosa delle altre, o forse solo più costante, sembrava sempre visibile, da ogni angolazione, come se fosse lì per indicargli la rotta.  
E fu grazie a quella tenera, lontana luce bianca che il cuore di Bilbo smise di fare piroette e capriole, e lo hobbit si trovò con i piedi saldamente appoggiati sul pavimento della reggia che era stata dei nani.  
Era però ancora invisibile agli occhi del drago. Smaug se ne accorse. “Come osi?” sbuffò risentito.  
Ma Bilbo era finalmente fuori dalla trappola acquosa del suo sguardo, e sentiva ora di poterlo affrontare da pari, e di capirlo meglio di prima.  
Decise allora di togliersi l’anello, e di rivelarsi alla bestia.  
Fu un attimo, i grandi specchi iridescenti negli occhi grigi di Bilbo, che non aveva mai visto violenza e distruzione, che non aveva mai desiderato niente di più di una caverna hobbit, linda e ospitale e con un buon profumo che proveniva dalla dispensa.  
Il breve viaggio che il drago intraprese nella mente del piccolo hobbit fu perciò così sorprendente che la bestia ne fu spiazzata.

E così Smaug, confuso, decise di lasciarlo andare.  
Bilbo intuì che per qualche strana ragione poteva permettersi qualche libertà, ed arrivò persino ad aggiungere qualche affascinante sciocchezza sui misteri del destino e del tempo, nel tentativo di capitalizzare il vantaggio.  
In quella situazione, con il drago che non capiva bene cosa gli era successo, e perché lo hobbit gli sembrasse ora meno insignificante e debole, tale mossa poteva persino risultare controproducente e pericolosa.  
Ma Smaug lo lasciò dire, senza riuscire comunque a capacitarsi della propria improvvisa, eccessiva indulgenza.  
A quel punto Bilbo recuperò la consueta prudenza, e in fretta si accomiatò, non senza un brivido di nostalgia per quella voce suadente, per quello sguardo ipnotico e quasi irresistibile.

“Ci rivedremo, S.” pensò.


End file.
